This disclosure relates to a low voltage, low wattage lamp, and more particularly to an incandescent lamp that can be used as a daytime running lamp (DRL) for an automotive vehicle application.
More recent regulations directed to forward lighting for automotive vehicles promote the use of what is generally referred to as a daytime running lamp. Such daytime running lamps are intended to increase the chance that a vehicle is more noticeable and will be readily detected in daylight. The daytime running lamp is intended to face in a forward direction and is not primarily designed for illumination of the roadway ahead and to the side of the vehicle, but rather is to increase the noticeability of the vehicle and detection by other vehicles on the road. Such daytime running lamps must be generally durable and able to withstand vibrations associated with automotive use. The intensity of the light emitted by such a daytime running lamp is by regulation not less than 400 candelas in a forward axial direction and no more than 1200 candelas in any direction. Regulations also propose that the illuminating surface is not less than 25 centimeters squared (cm2), that the lamp shall emit a white light, and that the lamp is operable at voltages ranging from 6-24 volts. Photometric performance of the vehicle is also regulated, and it is also recognized that the lamp may be a non-replaceable light source.
A need exists for a lamp that has a built-in reflector, thus defining a module that can provide the desired DRL intensity distribution (i.e., fully compliant with relevant ECE Regulation No. 87). Preferably, the filament lamp is not changeable, and the lamp and reflector together would preferably form a system that can be used and incorporated into headlamps of a vehicle in a replaceable form. The desire is that no additional optical elements would be needed.